Orion (Lil' White Dante)
Orion (オリオン Orion), "the Hunter" (ザ・ハンター Za Hantā) is a Celestial Spirit summoned using a Silver Key that is under contract with Blue Aster. Appearance Orion has sun-tanned skin, smooth black hair and black eyes that are full of light. He wears a hunting attire that consists of a two-piece sky blue chest armor that he wears over a brown shirt underneath, complete with a yellow hood. He also wears iron rings in his biceps. His pants are white and he also uses a black skirt with a brown belt and packs to where carry the resources to create his own arrows. He wears black boots with brown plates attached to them. He carries his giant red bow with him everywhere. It has nearly his very length and can be summoned and banished at will. Personality Orion has a laidback personality. He is very carefree and speaks in a calm, tranquil manner. He has a positive attitude and places absolute confidence in his abilities as an archer, stating that he surpasses even Sagittarius in skill. Although he is charismatic and acts friendly around everyone, he is also a very capable hunter and assassin if the situation calls for it. Under the right master, he can be merciless, and even under Blue, he still don't speak when he is focusing on a target. He is Aquarius's ex, she being the reason why Orion and Scorpio dislike each other. Synopsis Magic and Abilities [[Arrow Magic|'Arrow Magic']]: Orion's form of magic that allows him to coat his arrows with magical power, delivering shots with increased damage and accuracy. He is a proficient user, capable of firing homing arrows against his targets, but he is incapable of creating his own arrows, needing the use of alchemy to replenish his quiver during the battle. He creates his arrows with the resources he carries in his packs. Tracking: Less of a magical ability and more of a trait associated to his Gate, Orion can track targets. By exerting his magical power, the interaction between his Spirit body and the Eternano in the environment allows him to sense the presence of his targets and track them, being capable of hunting them through large areas and seeing through forms of hiding, although other forms of magic may be use to hide them from Orion. Master Archer: Living up to his title of "The Hunter", Orion is a master on archery. He is capable of performing high speed shots, with pinpoint accuracy. Both traits are further increased by his magic, allowing him to rapidly storm his targets. He can react fastly to threats and changes in battle, switching positions from defense to offense quickly and being able to barrage enemies by firing multiple arrows at once. He is also very resourceful, able to craft his own arrows by using magical materials he carries with himself and also apply them creatively in multiple situations. He was taught archery by Sagittarius himself and seems to consider himself superior to his teacher in skill. Enhanced Reflexes: Orion has immense reflexes, being able to keep track of targets in the midst of combat, watching their movements and predicting them with ease based on their body language. He can counter his opponents in seconds and observe minor fluctuations on the details around him. Equipment Bow and Arrows: Orion is summoned together with his bow and his quiver full of arrows. His bow is large, having nearly his height and being of crimson coloration. He has around a dozen arrows whenever he is summoned, but can always create more if it's necessary. These arrows can be generated from pure magical energy and are stronger than normal arrows, but they are expensive to create and so Orion tends to create his own arrows when needed. Arrow Creation Pack: Orion carries two packs in both sides of his waist. The left one contains the materials necessary to magically create his arrows. They use a simple principle that is similar to alchemy, and the arrows can be created in some seconds, making it useful even in the heat of the battle, although creating arrows through pure energy would still spare time. Trap Creation Pack: The second pack on the right side contains other resources that, when used alongside the first pack, can be used to prepare traps that Orion can install for his enemies. These traps are mostly used to hold the target in place and surprise him, but can also be used to hide himself, his master or allies, and also attack the target remotely. Given enough time, Orion can even imbue traps with magic, including creating a Fire Magic trap to burn victims caught by it. Navigation